End Game
by AbcEasyAs123
Summary: Just a small snippet piece set after the snap. From the scene in the A4 trailer where Bruce is looking at the pictures of people missing. One-shot Sad/fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The day is cold. The streets are all but empty. The Avengers have lost.

Bruce swiped through the list of known and unknown people, either missing or...dead. He hadn't slept since what was left of the team had made it out of Wakanda. It was evident on his face.

Steve approached the man slowly with a cup of coffee in his hand, which the doctor took with a grateful smile. Steve walked around the desk Bruce had been hunched up over for the past hour, glancing up at the pictures shown.

"How many more of us did we lose?" His voice was tight, the soldier trying not to display the amount of pain he was in. There really wasn't much point though, everybody was feeling the same. The hurt. The dread.

Bruce tapped a couple of buttons on his tablet in response, a few more faces appearing on the screen in front of them.

"Um, quite a lot of Wakanda's population was wiped out, T'challa himself and his little sister Shuri." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Scott, who I'm told is the Antman is unaccounted for, as is Clint." He stared hard at the screen, at all the faces.

"He did it." Bruce all but whispered, and Cap rested a hand on his shoulder in somewhat comfort.

The screens flickered and changed revealing a few more who were gone or missing. Bruce paused the screen.

"Who's that?" He nodded his head up to the face of a young boy which read: Missing underneath.

"I don't- I don't know. I've been away almost as long as you have." Steve said sadly.

Bruce frowned and looked back down at his tablet.

"Peter Parker." He read aloud. "His file is almost double the size of anyone else's." Steve looked on at him, confused.

"I mean, as in, there's tones more data and used space in his folder. Mostly they should all consist of basic information, who they are, where they come from etcetera." he waved his hand. "But his..." Bruce trailed off and opened the file with a few more taps of the tablet.

Bruce motioned with his hands from the tablet and spread them out to the room until a whole array of documents, pictures and videos filled the room. The men just stood and stared for a couple of moments.

"I don't understand." was all Steve could say, his eyes flickering over the small pictures in front of him.

Bruce didn't speak, he just opened up the first video.

'A film by Peter Parker.'

The two stood in silence as they watched a hyperactive young teen voice over a home made video. Happy was there so the kid had to be someone important.

"No one has actually told me, why I'm in Berlin." They heard the kid say. "Or what I'm doing. Something about, Captain America going crazy."

Bruce gave Steve a side glance. Tony had filled him in on what had happened in Germany and the team breaking up. From what Tony had said, neither side were really to blame, but they both played their own part in it. Steve was too invested in the video to notice anything, until he shouted stop and the video paused on the boy's almost hysterical face as the new Spiderman suit was revealed.

"He was a kid." Steve said, dumbfounded. He stared opened mouthed at Bruce.

"Spiderman was a kid. A strong kid I'll give him that, but a kid!"

"Steve." Bruce wanted to calm his friend down a little. "I'm sure Tony had his reasons for it."

Steve still frowned, not knowing what to make of all this. But when Bruce moved off the video back to the collection, Steve's expression softened. He pointed to a bundle of photos and they automatically spread out along the screen.

Bruce took a step back and allowed himself to smile. "I don't think I've ever seen so many pictures of Tony smiling."

Steve just nodded. The collection of photos were of Tony and Peter. Many of Tony pulling a face in the background while Peter was laughing. Most of them, however, had Tony almost beaming as the kid was doing something silly.

Steve smiled at a more tender one, clearly taken by Pepper. The two boys were fast asleep on the couch, Tony slouched slightly, his head rested on his hand on the arm of the chair. Peter was snuggled up by his side and holding an empty popcorn box. Popcorn completely littered the floor.

Bruce clicked on one of the last videos and chuckled at the sight.

"Ah man, hold on a sec guys I'm recording instead of taking a picture." Rhodey's voice was clear as day behind the camera.

"Nah, keep it rolling." Tony all but wheezed out. He was doubled over with laughter next to the kid, Peter. Said kid was standing next to him with him arms folded and not looking impressed. He was in his Spiderman suit, covered head to toe in slick mud.

"This is so not funny okay, I fell! I could have been hurt!" He exclaimed dramatically, which only made Tony laugh harder. Rhodes was clearly trying to keep the camera still, muffling his own laughs.

"I'm sorry, Pete, but you've utterly made my day." Tony breathed, trying to gain control of his own laughter.

The boy grinned. "Actually Mr Stark, I completely forgive you." Tony pouted at the boy, highly disagreeing with his statement.

"I think we should hug it out!" The look on Tony's face was priceless and he had no chance of getting away from the spider boy. Peter pretty much latched onto Tony, smearing the mud all over and up and down Tony's crisp suit.

Steve watched in stunned silence, expecting the boy to get an earful. Instead, however, Tony scooped up some of the mud from his suit and smeared it across Peter's face and into his hair, making it stick up one end. Then, with more life in him than anyone had ever seen, he bolted out of the room, the giggling boy racing after him.

The video ended a couple seconds later and both men stood in silence.

"Did Tony have a kid we didn't know about?" Bruce asked, still staring at the screen.

"Not biologically." Both men turned to see Rhodey leaning against the wall just inside the room, unshed tears in his eyes.

"But that there," he moved further into the room, pointing to the screen. "That was Tony's boy." He sniffed, remembering the day of the video as if it were yesterday.

"He went with Tony." Rhodey answered the unasked question. "He was trying to keep Dr Strange safe and got beamed up to the ship. Tony went after him and that's all we know." Rhodey bowed his head solemnly.

Steve straightened up, his eyes, too, glistening slightly.

"We're going to get them back." He declared.

"Bucky. Tony. His boy. We're going to get everyone back. You with me?"

* * *

 **An: Hey guys! Just keeping this as a one-shot so I hope you all liked it !:))**


	2. Peter

Tony walked into the kitchen around 11, dressed in sweats, hair dishevelled from running his hands through it. He's gotten used to the side glances from Steve and the others. He doesn't know how many times he has to say it. He's fine.

He just needs coffee and something relatively healthier for breakfast than what he usually does.

He opens a cupboard, looking for any type of cereal he can get his hands on first. No such luck.

Swinging it closed, Tony flinched hard before opening the next.

"Morning Mr Stark!" Peter smiled brightly at him, sitting on the work surface.

Tony stared at the kid for a second before saying quietly, "Hey Pete."

He sighs when Peter doesn't move.

"Budge over." He says, gesturing to the cupboard.

Peter doesn't move.

"Common Pete." He all but groans but Peter just looks at him.

"We both know I don't need to." The boy says steadily.

Tony stares at him blankly and Peter rolls his eyes, "fine."

He scoots over with his hands, drumming his legs on the cupboards doors below.

"How are you feeling today?"

Tony doesn't look up from grabbing the first cereal his hands fall upon, pouring the milk on his breakfast.

"Better. I think." Then he huffs.

"I mean, it's you asking so that probably means I'm not." He paused. "I'm eating breakfast like you asked though, Pepper's been trying-she's, she's trying to help."

Peter looks at him sympathetically.

"It's okay, Mr Stark. You'll be one hundred percent in no time!"

Tony huffed out a laugh.

"Your optimism will always astound me kid."

They shared a smile as Tony put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Steve walked up then.

Tony's smile faded instantly.

"Hey Tony, how you doing today?" He asked softly, face dripping with concern which was slowly starting to piss Tony off.

Tony dropped his spoon back in the bowl, suddenly no longer hungry.

He glanced to the side and watched Peter hop off the counter.

"Why does everyone always ask me that? I'm fine."

"Alright okay, sorry man. I just know how rough it's been lately." Steve didn't want to bring up any bad memories, so he left it at that when Tony didn't continue their conversation.

"Maybe you should talk to Bruce?" Peter suggested once they were alone again.

"I don't need to talk to anyone okay? There's nothing anyone can do so just leave it!" Tony ended up shouting the last part, his temper thin.

"I- I'm sorry." Peter spoke timidly, backing away.

"Wait, Pete, I'm sorry." He rushed out trying to get the boy to stay.

"Please don't go, please!" He all but begged.

"It's just been a difficult week, more so than usual." He said sombrely.

Peter looked glumly at him, he wandered over to the table and sat. Tony thought a moment, grabbed his cereal bowl again and sat with him while Peter rambled on about a project idea he was thinking of.

"How is he?" Bruce asked when he noticed Steve lingering at the lab door.

"I think it's getting worse Bruce, and I have no idea what to do."

Bruce sighed and sat on one of the medical beds, Steve followed suit.

"I don't know how to help someone who doesn't want to be helped, he'll come to me when he's ready."

Steve stood, the concern for his friend making his words sharper than he meant.

"Bruce it's way past that! We need to do something now! He's talking to the kid for Christ sake, it's only going to get worse." Steve slumped back down, his head in his hands.

"It's been three months. I miss Bucky, and God knows how much Stark misses Peter, but he can't do this to himself, it'll drive him insane."

"He knows he's not real." Bruce spoke, looking sideways to Steve. Steve looked up from his hands.

"If he knows, then why won't he get help?"

Bruce looked onwards sadly.

"If you had lost, essentially, your kid in an alien battle, blamed yourself for his death, and then got to see him again, would you give that up?"

Steve couldn't hold his gaze.

"He's holding onto that kid with everything he's got."

 **Hey guys! I'll probably be posting one more chapter after this one, this one's kinda sad but hope you enjoy!**


	3. The End

The day was finally here and Tony Stark still couldn't believe it.

The first reports of people coming back, right where they'd turned into ash came through and the Avengers could finally breathe again.

Steve took a call from Nick Fury, the tears flowing freely as he spoke, only just able to croak out the words.

Pepper kept trying to reassure Tony that they really had done it, they were getting everyone back. He gave her a tight smile.

Steve's first order was to get back to Wakanda, if the news was right, half of their team would reappear there.

"I won't waste any time." Steve had promised Tony.

"Wakanda is the best equipped and Nebula will go to Titan, she'll bring everyone home. She'll bring your boy home."

The determination on Steve's face made Tony start to hope. Maybe he was right. Maybe he could get Peter back.

The hope that flared up in his stomach proved to be too much excitement, he barely had time to move to the nearest bin before he threw up.

Bruce knelt beside him, rubbing a gentle hand down his back, and grabbing him a water bottle from the fridge.

"The jet's leaving in fifteen, Tony. Think you'll be up for it?" Steve asked the man slumped on the floor, Pepper and Bruce either side. He gave a weak thumbs up, and a grimace.

Pepper wiped the overgrown and untamed curls from Tony's eyes.

"If any of this is getting too much, you tell me straight away, okay?"

He nodded into her shoulder.

Bruce and Pepper hauled him to his feet and Tony rolled his head towards Steve.

Steve stood tall, chin tilted down and eyebrows ever so slightly raised, waiting for verbal confirmation.

Tony's eyes flicked down, looking to see the boy who had been getting him through these past few months, his kid.

Peter stood next to Steve, the lopsided grin Tony loved and missed so much on his face.

"You've got this, now come get me." And with that he was gone, disappeared into nothing.

Tony stood taller, locking eyes with Steve.

"Let's go get our family back."

The ride was bumpy and it seemed to take forever. The jet was buzzing, full of nerves and anticipation, full of excitement.

They were shown to the labs when they first arrived, wasting no time. Tony was silent, his stomach twisting and underneath his clothing, he was covered in sweat. It could be a trick, a trap.

The only thing keeping him grounded was Pepper's hand clasped in his.

And then he saw Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. The man who killed his parents. The reason he was an orphan.

And he walked forwards and practically collapsed into the mans arms.

Bucky was the first victim of the snap, the first to fade away. And he was real.

Tony felt the man breathe, his posture stiff although he didn't blame him. I'm sure he'd rather be hugging Steve than having this awkward encounter with the man who had tried to kill him a few years ago.

Tony, however, couldn't quite seem to let go. He needed to know he was real, he was solid and wouldn't fade away. He'd really come back and Tony could feel the unshed tears fill his eyes. He was so close to having Peter by his side. So close.

Bucky looked at a loss of what to do over Tony's shoulder, matching the team's looks of utter bewilderment as the man clung to him.

Bucky's face softened when Tony managed to stumble back a little, both sharing an intense stare when the solider realised how broken Tony looked.

It wasn't a moment later as Tony took another step back that Steve almost took Bucky out with the ferocity of his hug.

"You look like crap." Bucky smiled at his best friends tearful face.

"Yeah, well." Steve huffed out a breath.

"It was the end of the world."

The next few hours were filled with ease, tearful laughter and, from the king, a promised feast when everyone was back safe.

Tony just sat to the side, his leg bobbing up and down in angst. The waiting was almost torture, but that's all he could do, just wait. Pepper and Rhodey stayed by his side at all times, and although he wasn't fond of all the babying, he appreciated the company and their distractions.

All eyes were on Tony when the jet came into land. He'd scrambled down to the pad when they'd said the jet was coming into view, Rhodey at his side instantly as he'd stumbled into the tables by his bedside.

He stood on the pad now, legs wobbling and hands shaking. He'd already had two panic attacks since being in Wakanda and he couldn't lose it now, not when he was so close.

The wheels touched down and Tony flinched at the noise the barrier made as the door fell open. He could see Quill, Nebula and the others, then his breath hitched in his throat.

Rhodey loosened his grip on his best friend as he took an unsteady step forward. He could see the tear tracks down Peter's face evidently, just as new ones started to fall.

Tony's skin went cold, the hairs on his neck standing up and he swallowed to clear his rapidly drying up throat.

"Pete." He whispered, knowing that the kid would hear him however loud he spoke.

The group watched with aching hearts as the boy Tony had talked about for so long started to run towards him.

Tony took a few more unstable steps until he fell hard on his knees. Peter reached him in seconds, skidding on his own knees into his mentor before being scooped up.

Tony Stark sobbed. He clung his arms around Peter's back, almost clawing at the boy to keep him in his embrace.

Peter was hugging his arms around Tony so tight it might even leave some bruises.

Tony pulled back and Peter let out a loud whimper, Tony sniffing loudly to stem his crying, even if only for a moment.

He held Peter's head in his hands, wiping away Peter's tears and his floppy hair from his eyes.

"I love you."

Tony blurted, taking in hurried gulps of air.

"I never t-told you. I- I love you so, so much Peter."

He brushed his thumb over Peter's cheek and he smiled.

He laughed then and Peter frowned, trying to stifle his own sobbing.

"I haven't- haven't-"

Another sob wracked through his body and he pulled the boy back to his chest.

"God I love you kid."

"I love you too." Peter mumbled against his shoulder, nuzzling his head into the mans neck.

Peter stayed snuggled into Tony's side, breathing in the man's scent. He was finally home. He felt Tony pull him in tighter every now and then, making sure this was really happening.

Struggling to tear their eyes away from the pair, the Avengers slowly filtered out. Only a few stayed, waiting to herd both boys back to T'challa's quarters when they were ready.

Steve approached first when the boys finally stumbled to their feet.

Steve smiled at Peter, sticking out his hand.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, Peter."

Peter swallowed and twitched out a small smile, face still wet with tears.

"Likewise." Peter took a couple of steps towards Steve to shake his hand, the loss of contact making Tony shiver. His throat closed up suddenly, hands beginning to shake. He let out a small whine deep in the back of his throat, hands reaching out and pulling the kid back in. Steve took a few steps backwards.

"Hey, it's- it's alright Mr Stark. I- I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I know." Tony muttered more to himself than anyone.

Rhodey placed a hand on Tony's back for a moment.

"Why don't we head up to Shuri's labs, Tony." He spoke softly to the man that was burrowing his face into Peter's curls.

"We can have Peter checked out, make certain everything is okay."

He took a step back when Tony didn't reply straight away, treating him like a wounded animal and trying not to spook him.

"Okay." They heard him mumble.

Steve and Rhodey walked close behind Tony and Peter, Steve watching the pair closely. Tony's arm was slung around the kid's middle, keeping him close as if he would lose him again if they lost touch. Pepper and one of T'Challa's guards lead in front, making their way through to Shuri's space.

Peter was checked over quickly, Tony almost kicking up a fuss when they told him to wait outside for a moment.

Peter rounded the corner only a few minutes later, bounding into the welcoming arms of his mentor, promising he was fine. Shuri wanted to keep everyone who had been affected by the snap under observation for one night, just to be cautious.

And later that night, when Pepper awoke to find she was alone, she padded down to the medical room, a lump in her throat until she let out a breath of air and smiled.

Tony was in Peter's medical bed, the boy curled up around his side with Tony's hand still rested in his hair, both sound asleep.

She leaned against the doorway for a moment before heading back to bed.

A warm breeze pushed its way through her open window and Pepper sighed. It was finally over. The Avengers have won.

 **AN: Alrighty guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Love all the reviews and follows, they make writing all the better! Also sorry if there are any spelling errors, I do try to check through but currently writing on my phone rather than laptop! Happy reading!:))**


End file.
